D-BC: Episode 75
( Tigator circles Meteonoid, in the sky ) Nebula Meteonoid) YOU! ' '''Osbyss Tigator) YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! *Dives towards Meteonoid* ' '( Meteonoid releases a black sphere comet ) ' '( Tigator slowly turns his body into Meteonoid's gut ) ' '( Tigator goes through the black sphere blast and crashes into Meteonoid's gut ) ' '''Osbyss Tigator) FOR MY HOME! *Absorbs the smoke from the earlier explosions* ( Meteonoid rolls onto the ground, leaning on an object with a red button ) ''' '''Osbyss Tigator) THE CIVILIANS! *Releases a dark red blast made of smoke* ( Meteonoid pounces onto the ground ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( The blast hits the red button ) ' '( Six cases open up ) ' '( Airren, Aquora, Lustrous, and Grotear with Guarge attached to him ) ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) You got your allies, back. HAPPY?! ' 'Osbyss Tigator) Yes. ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) THERE! ' 'Osbyss Tigator) But I'd be lying if I said yes! THESE AREN'T THEM. THE ONES HAD TO KILL WERE THEM, THESE ARE JUST YOUR CREATIONS, DARTERYM - METEONOID...I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! ' '''Nebula Meteonoid) ...no...No...NO! Osbyss Tigator) Besides, Grotear isn't fused with Guarge. HE NEVER COULD. ( Airren, Aquora, Lustrous, and Grotear with Guarge attack Osbyss Tigator ) ( Dark red electricity from Tigator zaps Airren, Aquora, Lustrous, and Grotear with Guarge ) ' '( Airren, Aquora, Lustrous, and Grotear with Guarge collapse onto the ground, while fading into energy ) ' '( Two large fangs come out of Tigator's mouth. Tigator's wings turn to dark-red wings. His eyes are now red and his body has became more demonic; spiky, stiff fur everywhere. Tigator's bladed tail gains with blades coming out of his bladed tail ) Demonic Tigator) YOU'VE P*SSED ME OFF! I WANT YOUR SOUL! I WANT EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I WANT YOU DE-''' '''( A bakugan crashes into Tigator's head with amazing speed ) ( Tigator rolls on the ground, then bangs his head into one of Darterym's golden cases ) ( The bakugan walks towards Tigator, picking him up with his two grapple like figures ) ' '( The grapple like figures close Tigator in ) ' '( A person gets off the bakugan ) ' '''Nebula Meteonoid) WOLFIE, FINISH HIM! ' '( Wolfie spins in a drill like motion ) ' '( Wolfie and Tigator are encased in a tornado ) ' 'BANG! ' '( Wolfie slams Tigator into a golden case ) ' '( The golden case breaks ) ' '( Tigator returns to his ball form and to Arric ) ' '( Arric, Nintendo, Mike, Ice, C22, and Nexus all lay on the ground - their bakugans also on the ground, knocked out ) ' 'Wolf) Darterym, you're losing your touch. ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) I know. ' 'Wolf) Which is a good thing because your services are no longer requi- ' '( Meteonoid grabs Wolf, draining his energy ) ' '( Wolf turns to energy and enters Meteonoid's body ) ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) THE POWER, WOLFIE! ' '( Wolfie charges towards Meteonoid ) ' '( Meteonoid puts his hands out ) ' '( Wolfie crashes into Meteonoid's palms and turns to energy ) ' '( Meteonoid absorbs Wolfie's energy ) ' '( A broken live video of Wolf appears on screen ) ' 'Wolf) My side is broken. WHAT THE HAPPENED?! ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) Business. ' 'Wolf) Good, I can see you had a destructive fight. ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) Yes sir. ' 'Wolf) Mind if you bring those fools behind you, to my lab. It's time for our experiment. ' '' D-BC: Episode 75 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - ' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Demonic Tigator Category:Airren Category:Aquora Category:Lustrous Category:Grotear Category:Guarge Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Wolf Category:Nintendocan Category:Arric Category:Mike Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:C22Helios Category:Nexus Category:Darterym